livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Sierra (Paro)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Paladin Level: 9 Experience: 53,399 - TNL 71K Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common (Venzan), Middle Landellian, Celestial, Infernal Deity: Helerion First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Currently: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 20 +5 (10 pts) +2 4th/8th level; +2 Magic Belt DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 18 +4 (05 pts) +2 Racial; +2 Magic Headband Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 83 = + CON (9) (Paladin) AC: 23 = + DEX(1) + ARM(10) + NAT(1) + DEFL(1) + Magic(0)** With Shield: 25 = + DEX(1) + ARM/SHD(12) + NAT(1) + DEFL(1) + Magic(0)** AC Touch: 18 = + DEX(1) + Size(0) + DEFL(1) + Magic(0)** AC Flatfooted: 22 = + ARM(10) + Natural(1) + DEFL(1) + Magic(0)** With Shield: 24 = + ARM/SHD(12) + Natural(1) + DEFL(1) + Magic(0)** INIT: +1 = (1) BAB: +9 = Paladin(9) CMB: +14 = + STR(5) + Misc (00) CMD: 26 = + BAB(9) + STR(5) + DEX(1) + DEFL(1) + Magic(0)** Fortitude: +12 = + CON(1) + CHA(4) + Cloak(1)# Reflex: +9 = + DEX(1) + CHA(4) + Cloak(1) Will: +11 = + WIS(0) + CHA(4) + Cloak(1)# Speed: 20ft % Damage Reduction: n/a Spell Resistance: 00 ** = +1 Ring of Protection # = Immune to Fear, Charm, Disease % = Ignores Difficult Terrain from Slippers Weapon Statistics Melee: Power Attack: -3 Attack, +6/9 Damage Furious Focus: 1st Power Attack no penalty Smite Evil: +4 Attack, +8 Dmg, +4 Defl AC 6x/day Lunge: +5ft Reach for -2AC Divine Bond: +3 Bonus for Weapon 1x/day, 9 Min Dur Divine Favor: +3 Luck Attack & Damage 1 Min dur +1 Falchion (2-Handed): Transformative Attack: +16/11 = +STR(5) +WF(1) +Magic(1) Falchion Damage: 2d4+8, Crit: 17-20/x2, Special: Slashing, Weapon Focus MWK Falchion (2-Handed): Attack: +16/11 = +STR(5) +WF(1) +Mwk(1) Damage: 2d4+7, Crit: 17-20/x2, Special: Slashing, Weapon Focus MWK Silver Morningstar (2-Handed): Attack: +15/10 = +STR(5) +Mwk(1) Damage: 1d8+7, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon & Pierce Transformed Falchion -> Glaive (2-Handed): Attack: +15/10 = +STR(5) +Magic(1) Damage: 1d10+8, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Pierce, Reach MWK Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +15/10 = +STR(5) +Mwk(1) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Piercing Dagger: Attack: +14/9 = +STR(5) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: P or S, Can be thrown Ranged: Mwk Comp Longbow (+5 Str): Attack: +11/6 = (9) + DEX (1) + Mwk (1) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 110', Special: P or B Chakram: Attack: +10/5 = (9) + DEX (1) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 30', Special: Slashing Aasimar Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 Wis & +2 Cha Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin (+1 Skill point 8 times) Celestial Resist: Acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5 Skilled: +2 racial bonus on Perception & Diplomacy Darkvision: Darkvision 60 ft Spell-Like Ability: Daylight as a spell-like ability 1x/day Paladin Class Features (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium/Heavy Armor, Shields (except Tower) Simple & Martial Weapons Aura of Good (Ex): The power of a paladin's aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Detect Evil (Sp): At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the paladin does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. Smite Evil (Su): Once per day, a paladin can call out to the powers of good to aid her in her struggle against evil. As a swift action, the paladin chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is evil, the paladin adds her Cha bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and adds her paladin level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite evil is an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the paladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite evil attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite evil is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not evil, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite evil effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin rests and regains her uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the paladin may smite evil one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: Paladin, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Current: 3x/day, +4 Att, +9 dmg, +4 Deflect AC Divine Grace (Su): At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to her Charisma bonus (if any) on all Saving Throws. Lay On Hands (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her paladin level plus her Charisma modifier. With one use of this ability, a paladin can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two paladin levels she possesses. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the paladin targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of this ability, a paladin only needs one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, a paladin can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 1d6 points of damage for every two levels the paladin possesses. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this damage. Current: 10x/day, 4d6 + Mercies Aura of Courage (Su): At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Divine Health (Ex): At 3rd level, a paladin is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases, including mummy rot. Mercy (Su): At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, a paladin can select one mercy. Each mercy adds an effect to the paladin's lay on hands ability. Whenever the paladin uses lay on hands to heal damage to one target, the target also receives the additional effects from all of the mercies possessed by the paladin. A mercy can remove a condition caused by a curse, disease, or poison without curing the affliction. Such conditions return after 1 hour unless the mercy actually removes the affliction that causes the condition. These abilities are cumulative. For example, a 12th-level paladin's lay on hands ability heals 6d6 points of damage and might also cure Fatigued and Exhausted conditions as well as removing diseases and neutralizing poisons. Once a condition or spell effect is chosen, it can't be changed. @3rd level - Fatigued: The target is no longer fatigued. @6th level - Sickened: The target is no longer sickened. @9th level - Nauseated: The target is no longer nauseated. Planned @12th level - Paralyzed: The target is no longer paralyzed. Planned @15th level - Blinded: The target is no longer blinded. Channel Positive Energy (Su): When a paladin reaches 4th level, she gains the supernatural ability to channel positive energy like a cleric. Using this ability consumes two uses of her lay on hands ability. A paladin uses her level as her effective cleric level when channeling positive energy. This is a Charisma-based ability. Current: Cost 2 Lay on Hands, 4d6, DC21 Spells: Beginning at 4th level, a paladin gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells which are drawn from the paladin spell list. A paladin must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a paladin must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a paladin's spell is 10 + the spell level + the paladin's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a paladin can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Paladin. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). When Table: Paladin indicates that the paladin gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, she gains only the bonus spells she would be entitled to based on her Charisma score for that spell level. A paladin must spend 1 hour each day in quiet prayer and meditation to regain her daily allotment of spells. A paladin may prepare and cast any spell on the paladin spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Through 3rd level, a paladin has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, her caster level is equal to her paladin level –3. Divine Bond (Sp): Upon reaching 5th level, a paladin forms a divine bond with her god. This bond can take one of two forms. Once the form is chosen, it cannot be changed. The first type of bond allows the paladin to enhance her weapon as a standard action by calling upon the aid of a celestial spirit for 1 minute per paladin level. When called, the spirit causes the weapon to shed light as a torch. At 5th level, this spirit grants the weapon a +1 enhancement bonus. For every three levels beyond 5th, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +6 at 20th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon bonuses to a maximum of +5, or they can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: axiomatic, brilliant energy, defending, disruption, flaming, flaming burst, holy, keen, merciful, and speed. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property's cost (see Table: Melee Weapon Special Abilities). These bonuses are added to any properties the weapon already has, but duplicate abilities do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. The bonus and properties granted by the spirit are determined when the spirit is called and cannot be changed until the spirit is called again. The celestial spirit imparts no bonuses if the weapon is held by anyone other than the paladin but resumes giving bonuses if returned to the paladin. These bonuses apply to only one end of a double weapon. A paladin can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 5th, to a total of four times per day at 17th level. If a weapon bonded with a celestial spirit is destroyed, the paladin loses the use of this ability for 30 days, or until she gains a level, whichever comes first. During this 30-day period, the paladin takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Aura of Resolve (Su): At 8th level, a paladin is immune to charm spells and spell-like abilities. Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against charm effects. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Aura of Justice (Su): At 11th level, a paladin can expend two uses of her smite evil ability to grant the ability to smite evil to all allies within 10 feet, using her bonuses. Allies must use this smite evil ability by the start of the paladin's next turn and the bonuses last for 1 minute. Using this ability is a free action. Evil creatures gain no benefit from this ability. Aura of Faith (Su): At 14th level, a paladin's weapons are treated as good-aligned for the purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. Any attack made against an enemy within 10 feet of her is treated as good- aligned for the purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. This ability functions only while the paladin is conscious. Traits Capable (Basic): +1 for Perception, Always Class Skill Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP Feats Power Attack -3/+6(9) (General 1st): Can trade a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) when an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1.5 times Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) for attacks with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When BAB reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. Weapon Focus Falchion (General 3rd): +1 attack bonus with falchions Furious Focus (General 5th): When you are wielding a two-handed weapon or a one-handed weapon with two hands, and using the Power Attack feat, you do not suffer Power Attack’s penalty on melee attack rolls on the first attack you make each turn. You still suffer the penalty on any additional attacks, including attacks of opportunity. Lunge (General 7th): You can increase the reach of your melee attacks by 5 feet until the end of your turn by taking a –2 penalty to your AC until your next turn. You must decide to use this ability before any attacks are made. Extra Lay On Hands (General 9th): You can use your lay on hands ability two additional times per day. Special: You can gain Extra Lay On Hands multiple times. Its effects stack. Planned Critical Focus (General 11th): You receive a +4 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made to confirm critical hits Planned Improved Critical Falchion (General 13th): When using the weapon you selected, your threat range is doubled. Special: You can gain Improved Critical multiple times. The effects do not stack. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new type of weapon. This effect doesn't stack with any other effect that expands the threat range of a weapon. Planned Quick Draw (General 15th): Draw weapon as Free Action. Skills Skill Points: 54 = + INT(9) + FC(9) + (18)BKGND (Paladin) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +4 0 0 4 +0 Climb +1 0 0 5 -4 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy +15 6 3 4 +2 Racial Disable Device 0 0 1 -4 +0 Disguise +4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist -4 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly 0 0 1 -4 +0 Handle Animal +10 3 3 4 +0 Heal +5 2 3 0 +0 Intimidate +10 6 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +5 4 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) +5 4 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) +6/+8 2 3 1 +2 w/ Book Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +9/+11 5 3 1 +2 w/ Book Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception +15 9 3 0 +3 Trait/Racial Perform ( ) +4 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride +2 2 3 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive +12 9 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -4 +0 Spellcraft +6 2 3 1 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim +1 0 0 5 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 4 +0 Spell casting Caster Level: 6 Concentration: +10 = + Cha(4) Daylight (Spell-like Ability): CL9 1x/day 1st Level DC15 Casting: 3/Day (2 Base + 1 Cha) * Protection from Evil * Bless * Divine Favor 2nd Level DC16 Casting: 2/Day (1 Base + 1 Cha) * Effortless Armor * Blade Tutor's Spirit * (not today) Righteous Vigor 3rd Level DC17 Casting: 0/Day (0 Base + 1 Cha) * 4th Level DC18 Casting: 0/Day (0 Base + 1 Cha) * Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb +1 Plate mail 2650 gp 50 lb +1 Falchion Transformative 12375 gp 8 lb MWK Spiked Gauntlet 305 gp 1 lb MWK Silver Morningstar 398 gp 6 lb MWK Falchion 375 gp 8 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Cold Iron Chakram (6) 12 gp 6 lb Mwk Composite longbow (+5 Str) 900 gp 6 lb Arrows (40) NT 6 lb Blunt Arrows (20) NT 3 lb Silver Arrows (20) 3 gp 3 lb Cold Iron Arrows (20) 2 gp 3 lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp - lb Headband of Alluring +2 Cha 4000 gp 1 lb Belt of +2 Str 4000 gp 1 lb Slippers of Feather Step 2000 gp 1 lb (Can 5ft step in difficult terrain and move normal) Amulet of +1 Natural Armor 2000 gp 1 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Pearls of Power 1st (1) 1000 gp - lb MWK Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Mwk Chainshirt 250 gp 25 lb Water proof bags (2) empty NT 1 lb Sacks, empty (2) NT 1 lb Torches (2) NT 2 lb Tindertwigs NT 2 lb String/twine (50ft) NT ½ lb Grooming Kit# NT 2 lb Mess Kit$ NT 1 lb Silver Mirror 10 gp ½ lb Hot Weather Outfit 8 gp 4 lb Cold Weather Outfit 8 gp 7 lb Water proof bags (3) NT 1½ lb -Book of Nobility (+2) 50 gp 2 lb -Book of Religion (+2) 50 gp 2 lb -Trail rations (3 days) NT 3 lb -Scroll Case NT ½ lb -Parchment(5 sheets) NT 0 lb Lesser Restoration Scrolls (3) 600 gp 0 lb Ink pens (3) NT 0 lb Ink Vial 8 gp 0 lb Waterskin NT 4 lb Large water proof bag (2) 4 gp 4 lb -Bedroll NT 5 lb -Blanket NT 1 lb -Winter blanket NT 3 lb Belt Pouches (2) NT 1 lb Holy Water (5 flasks) 125 gp 5 lb 2 vials of AntiToxin 100 gp 0 lb Totals: 34,285 gp 188 lb Medium Encumbrance (Armor) Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-200 201-400 401-600 # = This pouch of toiletries includes a comb, scissors, nail file, sponge, hairbrush, miniature mirror, soap, chewing stick, and tooth powder. $ = This kit includes a plate, bowl, cup, fork, knife, and spoon, made of tin. Each item has a handle or small hole, and can be tied together using the included leather cord. Magic Items Linked +1 Cloak of Resistance - Shoulders Slot +1 Ring of Protection - Right Hand Slot Slippers of Feather Step - Feet Slot Amulet of Natural Armor - Neck Slot Pearls of Power Finances PP: 00 GP: 919 SP: 0 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Start-up Character: 33,000 gp DMC: 2,304 gp Adventures: 0 gp Career Earnings: 35,304 gp Carried Inventory: 34,285 gp Living Conditions: 100 gp Consumed or Destroyed: 0 gp Coinage: 919 gp Living Conditions: Average (100 gp): Room at the Helerion Chapter House in Venza. Does not track nonmagical expenditures of 1 gp or less. - Arrows, Blanket, Trail Rations, Waterskin, Feed - Sewing Needle, Twine, Bedroll, Canvas, Tindertwigs - Torches, Waterproof Bags List of Consumed or destroyed items: Details https://imgur.com/iE7xcnA.jpg Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 69 (22 Apparent) Height: 6' 2" Weight: 180 lbs Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Gold-green Skin Color: White Appearance: Sierra was a tall woman for a human and much stronger than she looked. She had blonde hair of shoulder length and she typically kept it free when not put in a pony tail while wearing her helmet. Though her headband kept the strands off of her face anyway. She typically wore gleaming platemail armor and tabard of Helerion over it, but when not adventuring or traveling about the Chapter House she just more a chain shirt underneath the tabard. Demeanor: Calm and collected. She knows her convictions and will battle evil or die trying. She doesn't preach, but advises others to do what is right. She tends to lead by example instead. In battle, she is ferocious but not reckless. Background: Sierra has been in the service of Helerion for many years. She has aged slowly carrying the blood of angels through her veins. It should come as no surprise that she spent those years in martial training to become a Champion of the Order. She has traveled the lands around Venza, helping those in need and fighting evil. Recently she came to the City of Glass after the troubles the Chapter House of Helerion had faced with evil outsiders killing the high priest and the Order being understaffed. She rode in on her black destrier, a heavy warhorse that was not a special mount like many other paladins. Immediately she was give a room and asked to assume leadership of the Order in the city. She paid a tithe and politely refused. She had a calling to be a champion, but not a leader and bureaucrat. She spent her free time supporting and advising the highest ranking paladin in residence and helping to train the inexperienced recruits instead. Sierra was going to be called for other quests and she maintained that freedom so she would be available to undertake them. Often that meant she frequented the adventurer hangout of the Dunn Wright Inn and tavern. Stats Initiative: +1 Perception: +14 (Darkvision) AC: 23 (25 w/ Shield) (22/24 flat-footed, 18 Touch) HP: 74 Current: 74 CMB: +13 CMD: 25(24ff) Fort: +12 Reflex: +8 Will: +11 Special: Immune to Fear, Disease, Charm Current Conditions in Effect: Power Attack (-4 Att/+6(9)dmg), Aura of Good/Courage/Resolve Current Weapon in Hand: None Lay on Hands (4d6): 8/8 Remaining Smite Evil (3x/day, +4 Att, +8 dmg, +4 Deflect AC): 3/3 Remaining Alter Self: 1/1 Remaining Divine Bond (+2): 1/1 Remaining Spells Remaining: 1st Level 2/2+1 Pearls (Protection from Evil, Bless) 2nd Level 2/2 (Effortless Armor, Blade Tutor's Spirit) /spoiler Adventure Log Replacing 16th level retired character Melisandre XP/GP Received: 34,000 XP 33,000 GP Spending 1 DMC at 8th: (89XP/72gp*30days) 2,670 XP 2,304 GP Part 1 Ancient History as of 20 Dec 2018 16,729 XP --- GP Running Totals: 53,399 XP 35,304 GP Level Ups Level 9: Class: Paladin BAB: +1 -> +9/+4 Fort: +0 Ref: +1 -> +3 Will: +0 Feat: Extra Lay On Hands Features: Mercy HP: 9 (1d10 -2), + 1 Con = +9 Skill Pts: +6 = +2(Pal) +1(Int) +1(FC) +2(Background) Skill Ranks(6): Handle Animal, KN Religion, Diplomacy, Perception, Intimidate, Sense Motive Spells: +1 1st level Level 10: Class: Paladin BAB: +1 Fort: Ref: Will: Feat: Features: HP: 9 (1d10 -2), + 1 Con = +9 Skill Pts: +6 = +2(Pal) +1(Int) +1(FC) +2(Background) Skill Ranks(6): Spells: Approvals * 1st Approval (7/5/18) (Aura) level 8 * 2nd Approval (7/4/18) (KahlessNestor) level 8 Category:The Dunn Wright Inn Category:Approved Characters Category:Awaiting Approval